El Changeling y el Pony
by GhostShadow6661
Summary: Han pasado meses desde la Boda en Canterlot y nadie ha visto a un Changeling desde entonces, pero lo que nadie sabe es que uno de ellos esta cerca y detras de cierta Pegaso, podrá conseguir su venganza, o pasara lo inesperado? Historia original por The 9Tard.
1. La Alimentacion

_**El Changeling y el Pony.**_

_**Escrito por: The9Tard.**_

_**Traducido por: GhostShadow6661.**_

_**Capitulo 1: La Alimentación.**_

* * *

Una tormenta se empezaba a formar en Equestria. Ponys de todo Ponyville y mas allá se encerraban en sus hogares y se preparaban para un día lluvioso. Bueno, casi todos. Fluttershy estaba en el bosque que esta detrás de su pequeña cabaña. Había caminado un poco mas de lo que debía, pero no estaba sola. Estaba con su pequeño conejito blanco Ángel, y por una extraña razón se sentía segura con la presencia del pequeño animal.

La pequeña Pegaso flotaba en el aire con una canasta de flores en su boca, Angel la seguía de cerca. -"Vamos Ángel" dijo en una voz suave mientras sostenía la canasta en su boca. -"Tenemos que apresurarnos. Los Pegasos prepararon una gran lluvia para hoy y necesitamos encontrar rápido unas lindas flores"

Ángel saltaba alrededor del lugar e inspeccionaba algunas plantas. Encontrando algunas flores azules, golpeo el piso con su patita para llamar la atención de Fluttershy, cuando la tuvo, señalo las flores con sus brazos pero la Pegaso sacudió su cabeza. -"No Ángel. Recuerda, tienen que ser flores rosadas. Lo mas rosa que se pueda"

Ángel, frustrado, se alejo de las flores y siguió la búsqueda. Francamente, a el le gustaría estar adentro de la cabaña acurrucado en su tibia cama en lugar de estar buscando unas estúpidas flores junto con su dueña.

La yegua miro detrás de ella en la dirección en la que sabia que estaba su cabaña. "Oh espero que la lluvia de hoy no arruine el picnic. Pinkie Pie lo ha estado planeando por semanas..." pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho a Ángel golpeando su pata contra el suelo otra vez no muy lejos de ella.

Voló hacia el y encontró al conejito parado a un lado de una planta con sus brazos extendidos hacia ella, viéndose muy satisfecho. Y con razón, en las ramas de la planta había muchas flores rosadas, combinando muy bien con el verde de las hojas y lo café de las ramas.

Sonrió al ver las bonitas flores y puso se canasta a un lado de ella. -"Ah ha! Estas son perfectas! Seguro que Pinkie las amara. No son suficientes, pero estoy segura que después podremos encontrar mas"

De repente sintió una gota de agua caer en su cabeza y alzo la vista al cielo gris que estaba sobre el bosque. -"Será mejor que nos apuremos antes de que nos mojemos"

La yegua acaricio a Ángel en la cabeza con su pezuña. -"Buen trabajo. Cuando lleguemos a casa te daré mas calabazas en tu ensalada"

El conejito dio un pequeño salto de alegría y ayudo a Fluttershy a cortar las flores.

Fluttershy tomaba las que podía con su boca, teniendo mucho cuidado de no lastimarse con las espinas.

Pero no muy lejos de donde estaban los dos había un par de ojos azules, observándolos.

Un Changeling, algo que todo el mundo creía desaparecidos desde hace meses, miraba a la Pony con hambre. Aunque había pasado un largo tiempo, la criatura reconocía a la yegua amarilla con la larga melena rosada. Ella era una de las seis yeguas que habían ayudado a detener a su Reina de tomar Canterlot y a toda Equestria, y de tan solo verla lo llenaba de furia. Ahora sin su familia, intento buscar amor del cual alimentarse en este estúpido bosque, pero las criaturas solo tenían una insignificante cantidad que apenas lo hacia sentir satisfecho.

Así que, básicamente estaba muerto de hambre y esta yegua de las seis que odiaba con todo su ser despedía una enorme cantidad de amor. Podía sentirlo, era el amor por sus amigas, pero era tan poderoso como su amor por alguien especial, y eso le daba hambre.

El Amor es una cosa estúpida, pero era el néctar que necesitaba para vivir que ella poseía.

Justo ahora... Ella tenia algo que el quería y lo iba a tomar por la fuerza.

La criatura dejo salir un pequeño gruñido mientras babeaba en sus pensamientos. Después de que le haya quitado todas sus emociones positivas que pudiera tener, tendría suficiente energía para continuar buscando su colmena, y después podrían regresar y empezar su ataque por Ponyville esta vez.

Lentamente, se acerco hacia la distraída yegua, quien seguía arrancando las flores y dejándolas caer en su canasta. Normalmente, los Changelings no atacarían ni tomarían el amor de sus víctimas así. Ellos preferían encantar y seducir a su presa con engaños para después lentamente alimentarse de ellos. Sin embargo su hambre estaba ignorando su juicio. No le podía importar menos sus métodos usuales o del conejo que estaba con ella. El solo estaba enfocado en la yegua frente a el.

Eso fue un terrible error ya que las orejas de Angel se levantaron cuando escucho los silenciosos pasos del Changeling con su audición superior. Se dio la vuelta y dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa al ver el extraño ser con ojos brillantes. En completo pánico, jalo lo mas fuerte que pudo la larga melena de Fluttershy.

-"OW!" se alejo del conejito al sentir el tirón. -"Ángel, que estas-" Ángel la interrumpió saltando frenéticamente y apunto detrás de ella. El Changeling maldijo para si mismo cuando la Pegaso amarilla se dio la vuelta. -"Oh-OH NO!" dijo alejándose.

Aun en la tenue luz del bosque y del cielo gris, la Pegaso pudo ver la criatura frente a ella claramente. Era café-grisáceo en un tono obscuro, casi de color negro y tenia una figura parecida a la de un Pony, pero tenia un duro caparazón como de insecto en lugar de un suave y delgado pelaje de un Pony. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas, tenia un cuerno en medio de su cabeza, casi como el de un Unicornio pero mas filoso y sus alas no eran como las de un Pegaso con plumas, estas eran alas delgadas y transparentes de insecto con varios hoyos. Sus piernas también estaban llenas de hoyos, haciéndolas parecer podridas y asquerosas. Se podían ver las fauces que salían de su babeante boca y sus brillantes ojos azules carecían de pupilas, pero estaban llenos de odio.

Fluttershy sabia exactamente que era esta figura después de tener muchas pesadillas con ellos después de los eventos de Canterlot. -"Un Changeling!" grito, retrocediendo y tirando su canasta de flores, esparciéndolas por todo el lugar. La lluvia comenzó a caer y empapo la rosada melena, haciéndola caer al suelo.

La única cosa que se lo distinguía de otros Changelings era que tenia una rara armadura que combinaba con el color azul de su espalda, lo cual hacia que se viera aun mas atemorizarte que antes. Viendo que su plan se había arruinado, el monstruo gruño y decidió solo atacarla de una vez. Angel se paro en frente de su dueña en su defensa, creyendo que podría pelear con la mítica criatura. Mientras el Changeling se acercaba, Fluttershy pudo notar que era un poco mas alto que los demás, un par de centímetros mas alto que ella y que sus fauces y cuerno eran mas largos. Tal vez este era mayor?

Eso no le importo a la Pegaso mientras intentaba abrir sus alas para volar, pero estaba tan asustada que una vez mas se habían quedado pegadas a sus costados y la dejaron sin poder volar.

Era como esa vez con el Dragón rojo, pero esta vez era mucho peor.

Intento empujar a Ángel con su pezuña, preparándose para escapar. Viendo que su presa estaba a punto de escapar, el Changeling gruño y salto sobre Ángel, cayendo encima de la Pegaso amarilla, quien grito mientras rodaban por el pasto hasta que quedo encima de ella y la sostenía contra el suelo con sus pezuñas, su afilado cuerno brillo con un enfermizo color verde. Fluttershy se retorcía debajo de el e intentaba desesperadamente de quitarse el pesado cuerpo de encima, pero ni siquiera lo logro mover. Su piel al contacto con ella en verdad se sentía como un caparazón de insecto, y era asqueroso.

El Changeling estaba sorprendido. No se había alimentado bien en semanas y estaba mas débil que nunca, aun así este Pony no se podía mover. Era casi gracioso lo débil que era, si es que tenia sentido del humor. Esto era buenas noticias para el, ya que eso haría esta comida aun mas fácil, pero a pesar de esto, Fluttershy seguía peleando.

Sabiendo que la tenia atrapada, tomo una de sus piernas con sus dientes y enterró sus fauces lo mas fuerte que pudo.

Fluttershy grito en dolor mientras que unas gotas de su sangre corrían por su pierna. Aunque el dolor era devastador para la delicada Pony, intento jalar su pierna lo mas fuerte que pudo de su agresor. Se arriesgaba a rasguños y posiblemente cicatrices al estar jalando, pero estaba decidida a hacer lo posible para sobrevivir. Angel intentaba salvar a su amiga rasguñando y mordiendo la pezuña del Changeling para hacer que la soltara, pero sus patéticos esfuerzos se sentían como el rasguño de una mosca para la criatura, quien solo ignoro al conejito y continuo su ataque en Fluttershy.

Lagrimas mojaban las mejillas del la Pegaso mientras que las fauces del Changeling se enterraban aun mas profundo en su pierna y se negaba a dejarla ir. -"D-Déjame ir! Por favor!"

Su suplica llego a oídos sordos mientras que el la seguía presionado contra el suelo para mantenerla quieta.

En medio de su pelea, Fluttershy de repente sintió un cosquilleo pasar por todo su cuerpo que provenía de su pierna y que la cubría como una cobija.

El cosquilleo pronto se convirtió en pesadez. El dolor lentamente desaparecía, al igual que todo lo demás, pronto el moverse se hizo casi imposible. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la mordida del Changeling no solo era para atraparla, era también para paralizarla con algún tipo de veneno. Se mordió el labio e intento resistir la sensación de pesadez que recorría su cuerpo por sus venas rápidamente. Pero a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos el Changeling apretó su mandíbula su cuerno brillo aun mas fuerte y la presiono con con mas fuerza para mantenerla quieta. Lentamente el brillo empezó a envolver a la criatura en un aura verde y no tardo en envolver a Fluttershy.

El Changeling la miro lo mas maliciosamente posible mientras que su energía positiva fluía hacia el, lentamente saciando su devastadora hambre. La Pegaso podía sentir como algo estaba siendo sacado de ella, algo siendo robado desde el fondo de su corazón. La yegua amarilla entendió de que se estaba alimentando, del amor que sentía hacia sus amigas y a sus animales. Fluttershy se negó a convertirse en la cena del Changeling y pateo su cara con su pezuña izquierda, pero para el solo se sentían como caricias mientras que su veneno la hacia mas y mas débil.

Mientras seguía sucumbiendo a la luz verde alrededor de ella, patéticamente intento pedir ayuda una vez mas. -"Por favor... Alguien... Twilight... Chicas... Ayúdenme" lo único que salió de sus labios fue un susurro.

Nadie escucharía sus suplicas, estaba por su cuenta.

El Changeling estaba satisfecho cuando su víctima bajo su pezuña y solo se quedo ahí, jadeando, sin aliento y dejando que el veneno siguiera paralizandola, dejandole el camino libre a la criatura para alimentarse.

Pero su alimentación fue interrumpida cuando un fuerte piquete se sintió en su pierna derecha. Gruño y miro al molesto conejito blanco mordiendo su pezuña hueca, intentando hacer que soltara a la Pegaso amarilla. Mas enfadado que antes, jalo su pierna del animal y le dio un duro golpe. Esto mando al conejito volando hacia un árbol, en el cual se impacto y lo hizo gemir en dolor mientras caía al suelo, dejando inconsciente.

Debajo de el, Fluttershy grito con un hilo de voz. -"A-Ángel!"

A el no le importo su grito hasta que empezó a sentir como se retorcía. Cuando regreso su mirada a sus ojos se quedo sorprendido al ver la furiosa expresión en su rostro.

Entonces la Pegaso le grito en una fuerte voz muy fuera de su carácter, -"Nadie toca a mi Ángel!"

Puso su pezuña libre en su pecho y lo empezó a empujar para quitárselo de encima.

El Changeling no lo podía creer, se estaba resistiendo al veneno!

Como amenaza, puso mas fuerza en su mordida, pero de repente quito su pezuña izquierda de su pecho y le dio un duro golpe en su mejilla con todas sus fuerzas.

El dolor del golpe y la sorpresa de su increíble fuerza hicieron que soltara la pierna de su víctima. Con su pezuña derecha ahora libre, Fluttershy le dio un duro golpe en la barbilla con ambas pezuñas. La fuerza del golpe casi rompe su mandíbula y lo envió al suelo, cayendo en su espalda.

El brillo verde desapareció y tan pronto como se separo de su víctima el Changeling se sintió débil otra vez. Levanto su cara del ahora lodoso suelo y puso sus pezuñas en su cabeza, se sentía mareado y desorientado. Cuando su vista doble se quito y pudo ver bien otra vez reviso sus alrededores hasta encontrar a la Pegaso.

Fluttershy no le estaba poniendo la mas mínima atención, ella estaba a un lado de el, acariciando al lastimado conejito. Cuando determino que Ángel seguía vivo y sin heridas graves se dio la vuelta y le dio una mirada tan feroz que se sentía como si un cuchillo se clavara en su pecho. Los ojos azules de la Pegaso lo miraron donde estaba tirado con tanta furia que lo hizo bajar su vista a sus pezuñas agujeradas.

Aun podia sentir sus ojos en el mientras se acercaba, y ni siquiera se molesto en mirarla cuando sus pezuñas amarillas entraron en su rango de visión. La Pony lo había superado y estaba muy débil y mareado como para poder defenderse.

Su ojo estaba tan lastimado que se estaba cerrando y su labio estaba roto y sangrando sangre verde.

El Changeling esperaba que la Pony lo lastimara otra vez o que le hablara con odio, pero en lugar de eso lo que escucho fue una voz llena de enojo y... Preocupación. -"Perdón pero tenia que hacer eso, pero para ser sincera te lo merecías por malo"

'Malo' no era la palabra que esperaba cuando la miro a los ojos, eso fue un gran error por que su mirada penetrante seguía sobre el.

Las orejas del Changeling se pegaron a su cabeza mientras que Fluttershy seguía su regaño. -"Ustedes en verdad me dan asco, sabes? La forma en que se alimentan de nuestro amor es tan malvada! Oh, si me sintiera mejor te patearía en la cara!"

Respiro profundamente y se calmo, mirándolo otra vez y murmurando. -"Pero no lo haré"

La Pegaso fue a su canasta y saco un pañuelo que estaba en el fondo de ella. Lo tomo con su boca y lo soltó a las pezuñas del Changeling, quien la miro confundido, esperando a que explicara sus acciones.

En lugar de eso, la yegua dijo suavemente. -"Será mejor que te limpies esa sangre y salgas de esta lluvia" camino hacia Ángel y lo puso en su espalda. -"Podrías resfriarte"

Eso ultimo lo dijo en voz baja e hizo creer al Changeling que lo había imaginado. Y sin decir nada mas se alejo de la criatura, cojeando un poco en el proceso y dejando atrás su canasta y flores.

El Changeling miro como la Pegaso desaparecía de su vista y después puso su atencion al pañuelo que estaba en el suelo. En verdad todo esto paso?

El Changeling se había estado sintiendo solo desde de fue separado de su Reina, pero ahora que estaba sentado ahí en medio de la lluvia, sangrando y sintiendo mucho dolor se dio cuenta de que en verdad ahora si que estaba solo.

El enojo se apodero de el cuando se dio cuenta de sus asquerosos actos de bondad. Intento lastimarla y ella se atrevió a insultarlo hiriéndolo y con su estúpida bondad. El Changeling gruño y pateo el pañuelo que estaba en el lodo.

Esto no se iba a quedar así, esa Pony va a recibir su merecido. No sabia como, pero la encontraría, y la haría pagar por esta humillación.

* * *

_**Que tal amigos! Aquí GhostShadow con una nueva historia que conseguí para ustedes!**_

_**Viendo que mi anterior traducción tuvo éxito, decidí buscar otra historia para ustedes, ya saben, algo que llamara la atención. Y que mejor que eso que una historia de Amor que tiene como protagonista a la adorable Pegaso color mantequilla que todos conocen y aman? Estoy seguro que les encantara este Fic tanto como a mi me gusto la primera vez que lo leí, se los aseguro, esta será una de sus historias favoritas.**_

_**También tengo que agradecer a **_**The9Tard**_** por dejarme traducir su historia, si quieren ver la historia original y checar el Fic de Pokemon centrado en Eevee y Umbreon en el que esta trabajando pasen a su perfil, no se decepcionaran.**_

_**Sin nada mas que decir, cuídense mucho y nos leemos luego!**_


	2. Despues del Ataque

_**El Changeling y el Pony.**_

_**Escrito por: The9Tard.**_

_**Traducido por: GhostShadow6661**_

_**Capitulo 2: Después del Ataque.**_

* * *

Un par de horas pasaron después del ataque. Fluttershy, empapada, estaba siendo atendida por una preocupadisima Twilight. Sus otras cuatro amigas estaban o abrazandola o preguntado cientos de preguntas. Angel había sido acomodado en una almohada, durmiendo pacíficamente después de que Fluttershy lo había vendado. Solo tenia algunos rasguños y golpes, pero a parte de eso estaba bien.

Twilight levanto la venda con su magia y la enredo en la herida que previamente había sido limpiada. -"Muy bien, ya esta, pero aun debemos llevarte al hospital"

Fluttershy miro a su lastimada pezuña y se sintió algo mal al ver como su sangre empapaba la venda. No le agradaba nada la idea de ver sus heridas. Estaba acostumbrada a atender animales enfermos o lastimados, pero no a ella misma, y la vista de su propia sangre la hacia sentir nauseas.

Rarity camino a un lado de ella y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Twilight. -"Yo creo que no Twilight. Aunque todas queramos llevarla, seria devastador tratar de hacerlo con este clima. Con todos esos rayos mojarnos seria lo menos que nos podría pasar"

Applejack se puso a un lado de Twilight. -"Rarity tiene razón Twilight. La única cosa que podemos hacer ahora es esperar a que la tormenta termine y llevarla de inmediato"

Twilight miro a la herida Pegaso y al conejito, eso era lo mejor para ellos así que acepto la idea suspirando y asintiendo lentamente, no agradandole la idea de esperar para nada.

Pinkie Pie acaricio su cabeza con la de Fluttershy. -"No te preocupes Fluttershy. Cuando estés en tu casa te preparare la menor fiesta de 'Que te mejores pronto' de todas!"

Fluttershy le dio una débil sonrisa a su emocionada amiga. -"Gracias Pinkie. Lamento que hayamos podido tener ese picnic que tanto querías"

-"Daww, a quien le importa el picnic cuando puede ser otro día? Y lo mejor de todo es que ahora tengo dos fiestas que planear!" dijo Pinkie rebotando alrededor de ella tarareando adorablemente.

Rainbow Dash parecía ser la mas furiosa por el ataque y había estado agitando sus alas por un largo tiempo tratando de calmarse. -"No puedo creer que ese fenómeno haya tenido el valor de atacarte! Ooh, cuando le ponga mis pezuñas encima lo pateare tan fuerte que llegara al espacio!"

-"Aun no me gusta la idea de esperar" dijo Twilight. -"Por lo que se tal vez Fluttershy puede estar infectada con algo mas que el veneno paralizante. Puede contraer una enfermedad o algo así"

-"O peor!" dijo una voz masculina desde las escaleras. Cuando las yeguas miraron al dueño de la voz vieron que era el bebe Dragón Spike, el asistente de Twilight, quien había estado preparando una cama para Fluttershy. -"Fluttershy puede tener una infección que se puede expandir por todo su cuerpo que la podrían deformar en una Changeling!" dijo Spike con un poco mas de emoción de lo que planeaba, como una chico joven viendo una película de horror.

La yegua amarilla se aterro y abrazo su pezuña, esperando que no le crecieran colmillos en su boca.

Twilight miro furiosa a Spike. -"No estas ayudando!"

El Dragón morado sonrió, algo apenado. -"Oh, perdón Fluttershy. No quería asustarte" cuando Fluttershy lo perdono, bajo de las escaleras. -"Prepare la cama extra que tenemos y le puse las cobijas mas suaves que encontré. Esta bien?"

-"Esta perfecto, gracias" dijo Twilight mientras ayudaba a Fluttershy a pararse. Mientras que las demás la ayudaban o estaban cerca de ella mientras cojeaba hacia las escaleras, Fluttershy se puso algo incomoda. -"Chicas, en verdad. No tienen que pasar por tantos problemas por mi..." honestamente estaba agradecida por la ayuda por que el efecto del veneno había vuelto e hizo difícil estar parada o caminar

"Nada de eso dulzura" dijo Applejack mientras la ayudaba a dar unos pasos. -"Eres nuestra amiga y estas herida. No hay razón para estar apenada"

Fluttershy sonrió agradecidamente, feliz de tener maravillosas amigas.

Cuando subió las escaleras y se acostó en la cama, Rarity la arropo con las cabinas usando su magia. -"Mejor?" pregunto.

Fluttershy asintió lentamente, pero para ser honestos aunque el dolor era menos, no se estaba sintiendo muy bien. Aun estaba algo algo agitada por los eventos del día y sorprendida de la agresividad con la que se había defendido del Changeling.

-"Chicas?" pregunto, llamando la atención de todas. -"Ustedes creen que... Que fui algo dura con el? Con el Changeling?"

Rainbow Dash no pudo evitar reír. -"Jaja! Dura? Estas bromeando? Oh Fluttershy, eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien!" voló hacia donde estaba acostada y le dio un leve empujón en la frente con su pezuña. -"Ese monstruo se lo merecía después de lo que te hizo y de lo que te iba a hacer. Si no lo hubieras pateado no serias nada mas que una corteza vacía"

-"Si pero..." aparto la vista de su amiga con crin arco iris. -"Es que... Deberían haberlo visto. Estaba por su cuenta, nadie de su colmena estaba con el y se veía muy hambriento. Mientras mas lo pienso mas me doy cuenta de que solo estaba desesperado. Aun creo que se lo merecía, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable de haberlo dejado a la pobre criatura lastimada y sangrando en el bosque"

Rainbow cerro sus ojos magenta. -"Le diste un pañuelo" aterrizo y se alejo. -"Esa fue mas de la bondad que merecía"

Contuvo su enojo simplemente por que Fluttershy era su amiga y le afectaba el tema, pero a Rainbow Dash la ponía nerviosa que su inocente amiga estaba siendo algo amistosa con el enemigo. Especialmente un Changeling.

-"Bueno, ahora que todo esta bien..." Twilight saco uno de los cientos de libros que tenia en un librero con su magia y lo llevo a sus pezuñas. -"Alguien quiere escuchar una historia mientras esperamos a que la tormenta pase? Este es uno de mis cuentos de hadas favoritos, La Princesa y el Chicharo?"

Rainbow Dash tomo una almohada que estaba cerca de la cama de Flutterhy y se sentó en ella. -"Nah, que tal algo mejor. Como la historia de Fafnir!"

-"Oh por favor no, no historias de Dragones..." negó Fluttershy educadamente. -"Que tal El Patito Feo?"

-"Hmmm, tal vez no..." Rarity y las demás hicieron lo mismo que Rainbow y pusieron almohadas alrededor de Fluttershy. -"Me recuerda demasiado a ese Changeling, excepto que ellos nacen feos y se quedan feos. Agh!" volteo a ver a Twilight y sonrió. -"Que tal la historia de Rumpelstiltskin? Un buen giro en ese cuento"

-"O tal vez el Gato con Botas?" río Applejack. -"Ese pequeño gato siempre me a agradado!"

-"No no!" Pinkie empezó a saltar en su almohada. -"Lee Rapunzel! Por favor por favor! Amo ese cuento!"

-"Oh vamos Pinkie Pie, hemos leído ese cuento un millón de veces" Spike se sentó en la misma almohada que Twilight. -"Quiero escuchar la historia de La Bella Durmiente!"

Cuando dijo eso en voz alta todas las yeguas dejaron de hablar y lo miraron algo asombradas. Spike se puso nervioso y retorció un poco su cola con sus garras. -"Me gusta esa idea del 'Beso del Primer Amor' Ok? Demandenme si quieren..."

Las chicas solo rieron y siguieron su charla junto con Spike. Twilight suspiro al escuchar el alboroto que hacían sobre que historia escuchar. -"Esta va a ser una larga tormenta..."

* * *

_**Estoy seguro que muchos (si no es que todos) no tienen idea de cual es la historia de Fafnir... Es una Leyenda de Dragones de un Enano llamado Fafnir quien es consumido por la codicia de un tesoro maldito en una cueva. La maldición y su corazón obscuro lo convirtieron en un horrible Dragón que celosamente guardaba su montaña de oro y joyas. Pero después Fafnir fue asesinado por su tesoro y la maldición paso a su asesino. Nadie se quedara con el oro, Huh?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, se que son algo cortos, pero tengan paciencia, lo mejor esta por venir.**_

**_Antes de irme, que les pareceria un Crossover de GTA V Y MLP?_**

_**Sin nada mas que decir, cuidense y nos leemos luego!**_


	3. Esos Horribles y Llamativos Ponys!

_**El Changeling y el Pony.**_

_**Escrito por: The9Tard.**_

_**Traducido por: GhostShadow6661**_

_**Capitulo 3: Esos Horribles y Llamativos Ponys!**_

* * *

Un par de días habían pasado ya. El cielo aun seguía gris y había lloviznas de vez en cuando, pero a parte de eso la tormenta había terminado.

Fluttershy había pasado todo ese tiempo en el hospital, recibiendo el tratamiento adecuado para sus heridas. Por suerte, gracias a sus amigas no se había infectado y habían podido limpiar su cuerpo de cualquier toxina indeseada con algunos antibióticos. Mientras estaba ahí sus amigas tuvieron la tarea de cuidar de sus animales, cosa que no era fácil.

Pero lo hicieron por ella, y en verdad Fluttershy estaba muy agradecida por su ayuda.

Durante su estadía en el hospital y después de su fiesta de 'Recuperate Pronto' Fluttershy recibió miles de cosas como flores, dulces, globos y tarjetas de sus cinco amigas y de otros Ponys de Ponyville. Incluso recibió una gran tarjeta firmada o marcada por sus animales. Obviamente la mayoría de esos regalos eran de Pinkie Pie.

Aunque Fluttershy apreciaba todos los regalos, en verdad no le gustaba que le prestaran tanta atencion y preocupación. Incluso aunque se la mereciera aun se sentía como si fuera una carga para ellas y en verdad no quería que se desvelaran solo por ella. Tal vez podría ser una cosita delicada, pero en espíritu era lo opuesto a débil. Superaría esto, y como iban las cosas lo haría pronto.

La única cosa que en verdad no soportaba era la horrible comida de hospital. Rainbow Dash no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que era mala...

* * *

No muy lejos de Ponyville en el bosque estaba un familiar Changeling mirando su reflejo en un charco de agua. Mientras se observaba volteaba su cabeza de un lado para otro. Nunca había notado que tan... Feo era. Normalmente los Changeling no ponían atención a su reflejo o apariencia porque estaban muy ocupados sirviendo a su Reina, pero ahora que estaba solo y pensando solo, al fin se había dado cuenta de una de las razones por las cuales los Ponys lea temían.

Era porque se veían como monstruos.

Eventualmente, después de ver su reflejo por un largo tiempo, la criatura sacudió su cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos. Después se volvió a ver en el agua y se concentro. Aquí estaba, un Changeling que iba a entrar a Ponyville a buscar a la Pegaso amarilla. No había forma de que pudiera entrar sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, incluso aunque lo lograra las amigas de la yegua la protegerían con sus vidas. No tendría oportunidad contra todas en su estado actual.

No... Necesitaría algo mejor. Necesitaría una forma mas fácil de entrar sin llamar tanto la atencion. Necesitaría un disfraz.

Ahora, los Changelings podían cambiar de forma naturalmente y esto no debería de ser tan difícil, pero había un problema. No podría cambiar a ninguna de las 6 Ponys que conoció o que haya visto en Canterlot por que se arriesgaba a llamar la atencion o incluso a interactuar con el Pony que estaba duplicando. Nadie tenia que saber que era un Changeling o seria atacado. Tendría que hacerse su propio disfraz en lugar de copiar uno, y eso si que seria muy complicado.

Solo había visto hacer eso a su Reina y hasta para ella era complicado. El era un poco mas fuerte que sus hermanos y hermanas en cuestión de magia, pero eso era porque había sido criado para ser uno de los capitanes reales de la Reina y era mayor que los demás.

Tal vez si tomaba piezas de Ponys que había visto y las combinaba con algunos de sus colores en un disfraz... Eso podría funcionar. No seria una copia completa, pero tampoco seria creatividad total.

Respirando profundamente y dándose una ultima mirada en el lago, su cuerno empezó a brillar de un color verde obscuro y el aura lo envolvió por completo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había transformado en un cuerpo nuevo con pelaje y cabello en lugar de alas y caparazón de insecto. Cuando se miro a si mismo en el agua se sorprendió al ver su reflejo.

Ya no era mas un Changeling, ahora era un Pony, un semental. Su pelaje era del mismo color que su caparazón. Su melena era larga y despeinada, casi del mismo color que el de su Reina, pero sin los agujeros en las puntas. Sus piernas ya no estaban protegidas por su exoesqueleto ni tenia agujeros podridos, ahora tenia unas poderosas pezuñas azules obscuro que combinaban con el color de su espalda. Se dio la vuelta para poder ver su perfil.

El ya era bastante fuerte para un Changeling y ahora sin su caparazón sus músculos resaltaban un poco. Estaba un poco mas delgado que un semental normal a causa de su hambre y su estatura de Changeling, pero no era muy notorio y su espalda era del mismo azul obscuro de su caparazón que tenia ahí antes. Estaba absente de esa pequeña 'marca' en su flanco pero en verdad no le importaba. No entendía la importancia de esos pequeños dibujos y no era algo que pudiera crear si quisiera.

Su filoso cuerno ahora se veía como el de un Unicornio, redondeado y pequeño en lugar de largo y letal. Sus alas de insecto habían sido reemplazadas por alas de Pegaso con plumas. Las abrió para poder verlas mejor. En verdad que no le gustaban sus nuevas alas, las odiaba. Sus agujeradas alas eran mucho mejor que estas estúpidas alas emplumadas. Como podían los Ponys vivir así?

Por ultimo, miro sus ojos. Ahora tenían pupilas y se veían como las de un Pony, pero el color de sus irises eran del mismo color que sus ojos originales: azul hielo. Lo blanco de sus ojos era ligeramente azul, como los de su Reina. Era un poco raro como se parecía a su madre como Pony en lugar de como Changeling.

Después de todo esto termino pareciendo como un joven Alicornio azul obscuro y era lo mejor que podía hacer con sus limitadas habilidades. Se mordió el labio y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia sus dientes afilados ni sus colmillos venenosos, ahora tenia dientes planos para seres herbívoros, con esto se dio cuenta de que tan bueno era su disfraz. Tenia los mismos colores que un Changeling y la misma personalidad. Seria capaz de engañarlos asi?

Dejo salir un pequeño gruñido y se detuvo en medio de el.

Su voz, necesitaba una voz y una real. Otros Changelings con excepción de su Reina no hablaban, no necesitaban hablar a menos que estuvieran disfrazados. Bueno, ahora estaba en un disfraz y necesitaba una. Pensó y tuvo una idea, tomo la voz de Shining Armor y la mezclo con la suya para evitar sospechas de esa molesta Unicornio morada. Una voz replicada y algo alterada seria mas fácil de ocultar que su apariencia.

Para probarla dijo una palabra que no había dicho en un largo tiempo. -"Hola..." su voz era algo ronca y profunda, incluso con la ayuda de la voz de Shining Armor le era difícil hablar, ya que el no hacia esto muy seguido.

No agradandole el sonido de su voz intento hablar otra vez, mirando a su reflejo con determinación. Su lenguaje era bastante limitado, pero como Changeling se podría adaptar bastante bien. Aprendería otras palabras de los Ponys a su alrededor y las incorporaría a su vocabulario. Eso seria fácil.

Cuando su voz al fin estuvo en el tono y nivel que quería, decidió que era hora de irse.

Pero había una cosa que tenia que quitarse antes de irse, y eso era su armadura de Guardia Real. No le gustaba la idea. De las pocas cosas que tenia, esta armadura guardaba un valor sentimental para la criatura porque pocos Changeling tenían el honor de poseerla. Aun así se la quito y decidió esconderla en un árbol que sabia que recordaría, ya que los Changelings tienen una excelente memoria. De esa forma podría volver por ella cuando estuviera listo.

Ahora, podía irse.

Ya era medio día, pero el cielo aun seguía gris y nublado, prometiendo mas lloviznas para el resto del día.

Camino por el sendero que sabia que llevaba a Ponyville. Podía oler la felicidad a un kilometro de distancia. Mientras caminaba, intento lo mejor que pudo moverse como un Pony. En verdad se veía ridículo.

En serio los sementales se movían así?

Después de unos minutos llego a la horriblemente colorida entrada que le daba la bienvenida a Ponyville. En verdad, los colores de los edificios eran asquerosamente brillantes, aun en la luz gris que proporcionaba el cielo nublado. Cerrando sus ojos esperaba que no tuviera que estar tanto tiempo en este horrible lugar. Solo quería entrar y ganar algo de confianza con esa Pegaso Amarilla que buscaba. No necesitaba usar seducción, solo un poco de engaño.

Entonces, cuando ella piense que el es 'parte de su pequeño grupo' y las demás confíen en el seria el momento cuando podría tener su venganza y tal vez la venganza de los demás. Cuando tuviera la energía que necesitaba intentaría encontrar su colmena y juntos podrían tomar este estúpido pueblito y a todos en el!

Sonrió siniestramente a pesar de no querer. Tal vez su madre mantendría a la yegua amarilla con vida lo suficiente como para transformarla en una Changeling, o incluso en una sirvienta para alimentarse de ella por años, en verdad no podía esperar que eso pasara.

Acelerando el paso dejo la entrada rápidamente. Pero, tan pronto como entro, noto que algunos de los Ponys, los cuales eran tan horriblemente coloridos como sus edificios, lo volteaban a ver. Camino despacio y se sintió incomodo con todos los ojos en el. No eran tantos, pero su paranoia los hacia sentir como si fueran miles.

Tal vez esta no fue una gran idea después de todo. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor probar su suerte y replicar a un Pony. En verdad no sabia que se haría notar tanto!

Justo cuando estaba a punto de considerar regresar hacia el bosque, una hiperactiva y bastante ansiosa Pony rosada apareció en frente de el, casi haciéndolo saltar de su nueva piel. -"HOLA!" grito, haciendo un buen trabajo en mantener su ritmo cardiaco alto. -"SOY PINKIE PIE! BIENVENIDO A PONYVILLE!"

No se pudo mover aun cuando la Pony se le arrojo y le dio un aplastante abrazo.

En nombre de la Reina Chrysalis, en que se había metido?!

* * *

_**Nada sale como uno quiere, oh bueno...**_


End file.
